Mossad Killings
by elisheva
Summary: There are a new crop of killings going on and NCIS might be forced to investigate one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A brand bew story about our favorite team! I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was currently getting his kicks flicking rubber bands at his Probie, Special Agent Timothy McGee.

"Ow, Tony. That hurts."

"Well, it's not supposed to feel like your grandma's kiss."

McGee glared. "What's your problem?"

Mossad Officer Ziva David answered for him. "Perhaps your book's newest chapter has him in a frizzy."

"Tizzy," Tony corrected.

"Wait, you read the chapter?" McGee asked.

Tony glared and took aim again.

McGee was brave. "I guess you didn't like it?"

"Like it?" Tony repeated. "Gee, what's not to like. The character based on me-"

"Loosely," McGee interrupted to correct.

"He's an idiot."

"Just because he gets with Lisa does not make him an idiot, Tony," he tried to reason.

"He's an idiot for all that gushy stuff he's doing for 'love'."

Ziva nodded. "Does he really have to stand in the rain so Lisa can see him when she looks out after they have been on a fight? I would question a man who did that and would not be with him."

McGee sighed. "Every time I write something about those characters you two get mad."

"People consider them us," Ziva said.

"Because they are us," Tony added.

"What is it about 'loosely based' do you two not get?"

"What part of 'Tommy and Lisa _are_ us exactly' do you not get, McDweebo." Tony asked, aiming another rubber band.

"Without the relationship and me being so passive," Ziva clarified.

Tony turned to her, rubber band in hand. "What are you suggesting, Zee-vah? That I can be an idiot?"

"I do not think you should want me answering that, Tony. And if you even _think_ about shooting me I will tie you up and hang you from your limbs with the rubber." Then she pointed to McGee. "And if you are writing that down to use you will be joining Tony. Understood?"

They both muttered, "Yes."

Soon, Tony got bored and went back to messing with McGee.

"Quit it, Tony," he complained. "I want to have some reports done when Gibbs comes in."

Tony shrugged. "He's in a meeting with Vance. He won't be done for a while."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Vance has been trying to flag him for days. And you know Vance talks-"

"Tony," Ziva hissed.

"What's up, Zee?"

She looked behind him.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony flinched and turned to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the platform where the stairs turned. "Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs motioned with his index finger, causing Tony to jump out of his chair and rush up to him.

Ziva and McGee watched him then looked at each other in confusion.

"Whatever it is I'm sure McGee had something to do with it," Tony said after taking the stairs two at a time to catch up with his boss.

"Vance requested this meet, DiNozzo."

Tony stopped, his grin falling. "What's wrong?"

He clenched his jaw. "I'd better let Leon explain."

Director Leon Vance pounced like a panther as soon as the door was closed. "Agent DiNozzo, I called you in here to just clarify some things."

Tony sat down but started to feel uncomfortable. "What things could I possibly help you with?"

"Director Eli David states that you've been seen over at Officer David's place in the past."

He turned slightly red and turned to Gibbs. "While you were gone, Gibbs, she was a sympathetic ear." He turned back to Vance. "Sure we hung some. But that's been a while ago. And there never was anything going on. What brought that up?"

"Have you seen Officer David outside of work within the last month?"

"No," he said, decisively. "Not even for group drinks."

Vance templed his fingers. "Has Officer David told you of her off duty activities?"

"We don't really talk about her personal life. She's a private person. What's this about?"

Vance sighed and handed Tony a folder.

Tony opened it and saw a group of photos. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but picture of crime scenes were not one of them.

"What do you see?" Vance asked him.

"Men and women killed viciously," Tony said honestly.

"But what's the killing style."

Tony looked again. "Methodical. Cold. wait, you think _Ziva_ killed these people?"

"They are Mossad style killings."

"Ziva wouldn't."

"Yet she's our only suspect at this time."

Tony swore and stomped towards the door.

"DiNozzo!" Vance's voice had command in it. "Don't you talk to her."

Tony didn't respond as the door slammed shut.

"They're friends, Leon," Gibbs said.

"Go rein in your boy, Jethro."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only wish I owned this team.**

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said as soon as he cleared Vance's office.

Tony was torn between loyalties but ended up stopping in the end. He didn't stop his glaring.

McGee had moved over to Ziva's side when she reported the director's door had closed. Now, he was stuck in place as they watched Gibbs and Tony. "What'd you think they're talking about?" he asked.

"I do not know. I do not real lips," Ziva responded, watching the two men fight angrily.

"She's like your daughter, Gibbs," Tony was saying. "How can you think such a thing?"

"I don't, DiNozzo. But that's not enough. Do you know if Ziva has any alibis?"

Tony sighed and tried to think. "She hasn't mentioned anyone, Boss."

Gibbs made a face.

Tony brightened. "But, hey, we get to figure this out for her, right?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "We are ordered to stay out of this."

"What? But we can still-"

"Vance catches us, DiNozzo, it could make it harder for Ziva."

He glowered. "What are we supposed to do, Gibbs, make her deal with this herself?"

"Another team will be investigating this."

Tony gave an imaginative swear.

"We're not selling her out, DiNozzo. I know as strongly as you do she is innocent. But she looks guilty as hell."

"Whose team is investigating?"

"Cobrall's."

Tony threw his hands up in frustration. "Stadler will try to run all over Ziva."

"Do you really think anyone could run all over her," Gibbs asked.

Tony's expression was fierce. "Apparently my opinion doesn't matter," he said before heading downstairs.

McGee went to his own desk and Ziva's questions were stopped by Gibb's presence and the appearance of two NCIS agents in their area.

Gibbs looked sharply at them. "Stadler, Davis we're not ready yet."

The man was tall and bulky. "We've wasted enough time, Gibbs."

The woman was dark-haired and petite. "We've found another body."

"This is ridiculous," Tony exploded.

Gibbs held up his hand. "Let's get this over with if you must."

The duo turned to the curious Ziva, still seated at her desk. "Ziva David," the man said, "you're wanted in the questioning of the murdering of four victims."


End file.
